Ai No Tsubasa
by Kinuyo Ibukii
Summary: Miyoko Aio, age 19, is sent a fallen angel in place of her dying father's wish to look after and protect her. But when the fallen angel "Fuyu" falls in love with her, things get a little crazy and turns for the worst. Will Fuyu find strength to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Feather 1~ _"Sent from the skies above"~ _Episode 1

Miyoko: Oh no~! I'm going to be late~! *rushing to work about half a block away* Ah~! Sensei Kai, I'm so sorry I am late sir, please forgive me~! *panting out of breath blushing red* (She has long red hair with two pigtails and a bang, a nice looking outfit on, fats, bracelets, and is a size 'c', wears glasses, and is very nice, sweet, and warmhearted)

Elder Kai: *chuckles* My dear girl, your 16 minutes early like always. Don't freak out so much.

Miyoko: Y-yes sir. *gets to work on serving tables and cleaning the restaurant*

[6 hours later]

Miyoko: Good night Sensei Kai~! *she leaves out and continues her normal walk home until she came across what looked to be like a life size plushy of some sort right in front of her* ! *blushing* Oh my, how cute~! *picks it up*

Chao: Chuu~! *nuzzling her* Chu, Chu, Chu~! *jumps and leads her into a near by park*

Miyoko: WAIT FOR ME~! *slightly giggles*

Chao: *leads her to a body badly hurt on the ground* Chuu~! *tries to help the person up but they don't budge*

Miyoko: ! Oh my, *pulls over the person which looked like a pretty boy with medium length hair (platinum), scares all over, a brown cape on, a black t-shirt on, greenish like pants on, plus brown and black boots on* Let me help you. *she said calmly*

Mysterious person: Nuh, Inazuma, c-come .. Here. *stresses their voice in pain*

Inazuma: Chu, chu, chu~! *nuzzling the person* [(Japanese: Inazuma: meaning "Lighting")]

Mysterious person: "Ni henko" [(Japanese for 'change')] *holds their chest*

Inazuma: *transforms into a small boy who looks like a smaller form of it's master only with light bluish hair and an adorable outfit on* Master … I got help.

Miyoko: Who is he? *still looking at the person*

Inazuma: *smiling* This is my master Fuyu, [(Japanese: Fuyu: meaning "Winter")] We came here from the sky above. *helps Fuyu up*

Fuyu: *grunts and falls to the ground holding her chest* I'm a suta. [(Japanese: Suta: meaning "Star")].

Miyoko: *gives a straight face and was on alert* Oh yes I understand~! *clutching her fists*

Fuyu: *smirking* Heh, your pretty cute for a human girl. *coughs up blood*

Miyoko: Maybe I should get you home.

Fuyu: I .. I can walk by myself, I don't need your help.

Miyoko: *disappointed look on her face* Oh, okay. *walks away*

Inazuma: *sad look* Sir, she's getting away.

Fuyu: Shut up .. We don't need her. *limps off*

Inazuma: *transforms back into a plushy* Chuu …. *follows behind*

[The next morning]

Miyoko: That was weird yesterday, I … he … she … was so adorable *blushing* But she was hurt badly, I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed, but … I don't force people to do things they don't wish to do. *pushing up her glasses* No! It isn't right, I have to do something~! *puts her shoes on and heads out the door but bumps into Fuyu making them both fall but Miyoko lands on top of Fuyu* ! *blushing bright red and quickly gets off*

Fuyu: *blushing slightly but gives a mean stare* What?

Miyoko: I .. I was just about to come looking for you. *blushing*

Fuyu: I was sleeping out here. *picks up Inazuma and hands him over to Miyoko* Here, he wont shut-up .. He kept me up half the night.

Miyoko: *holding Inazuma blushing up at Fuyu* Would you like to come inside for something to drink or eat? *gets up*

Fuyu: Eat?

Miyoko: Yes. Food. *leads Fuyu inside*

Fuyu: *glaring away blushing* …. *goes inside*

Miyoko: *turns on the stove and continues to cook breakfast* I hope you like beef with rice. *smiling*

Inazuma: *turns into a small boy again* YAY! FOOD! X3

Fuyu: *sits there blushing looking at Miyoko's butt while she's cooking* …..

Inazuma: *looks over at Fuyu* Master, HA! YOUR LOOKING AT HER BUTT~!

Fuyu: *gets really pissed off* SHUT-UP LITTLE PUNK KEEP YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH CLOSED~! *stretching out his cheeks*

Inazuma: *whimpers* WAAH~! MASTER YOUR SO MEAN~!

Fuyu: SHUT-UP~! *still pissed*

Miyoko: *blushing and gives a slight giggle* Well, here is your meals, enjoy!

Fuyu: What is it? *looked confused*

Miyoko: Beef and rice. *smiling as she digs in to eat*

Inazuma: Master you should try it~! *he gives such excitement with a stuffed mouth*

Fuyu: *takes a bite and blushes* …!

Miyoko: Do you like it? *still eating*

Fuyu: *continues to eat in silence* …..

Inazuma: *smiling at Miyoko* Yes pretty lady Fuyu likes it~!

[After breakfast Fuyu, Inazuma, and Miyoko headed for the park where she found them.]

Miyoko: So, ummm, if I can ask, where in the sky above did you come from?

Fuyu: That's a redounded question. We're from where we said we are, the sky above.

Miyoko: *dumbfound look* Ummm …?

Inazuma: Pretty lady, the sky above! *points to the sky*

Miyoko: OH~! *gives a stupid look on her face*

Fuyu: Your stupid …. *glaring*

Miyoko: I'm sorry.

Fuyu: Whatever, we should be going now.

Inazuma: Awww, master I wanna stay with her.

Fuyu: You know you can't do that.

Miyoko: Why do you have to go? *looks sad*

Fuyu: *walks off* ….

Inazuma: *looks at Miyoko with a sad look* Bye pretty lady. *runs after Fuyu*

Miyoko: *tearing up* … bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Feather 2~ _"From different sides of the feather" _- Episode 2

[A few weeks had came and gone Miyoko hadn't seen Fuyu nor Inazuma and was worried about them and if they where alright, even at work she was worried, but didn't let it get in the way of pleasing her Sensei Kai.]

Elder Kai: Miyoko-Chan, you've been over working yourself my dear, is everything alright? *he smiled warmly*

Miyoko: Yes everything is fine. *smiling*

Elder Kai: You know my time here is short but okay, I just worry about you overworking yourself .. *smiled*

Miyoko: Yes, Sensei. *bows*

[After work she went home, ate, and went to sleep]

~Loud BOOM awoken her~

Miyoko: *quickly getting up and grabs a bat* ! *scared she slowly walks out of her room* ….. *trembles as she hesitated to open the door*

Fuyu: I wouldn't do that if I were you. *stood behind Miyoko*

Miyoko: *screams loud* ! *turns around about to hit Fuyu in the face but Fuyu's reaction was quicker than hers*

Fuyu: *still holding the bat* I can't seem to figure you out, why was I assigned to such a wimp.

Miyoko: *tearing up blushing* Y-YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH~!

Fuyu: *blank look* Your window was open.

Inazuma: *hugging her* PRETTY LADY~! *he gets hit in the process by her, he forgot it was still dark*

Fuyu: *switched on the lights* I thought about what you said.. I'd like to stay, only on one condition.

Miyoko: What's that? *looking at the 'pretty boy'*

Fuyu: You become my slave.

Miyoko: S-Slave? ….. Uhmm .. *blushing yet shocked by such request*

Fuyu: *folded arms* What? Is this a bother to you? …

Inazuma: *puppy eyes* Master that's not nice, if anything we should be doing the house work while she works! *both are instantly dressed in maids outfits* Pwez~! *eyes grew wider with cuteness*

Fuyu: *blushing* …. *hits Inazuma* …. Shut-up. *Inazuma starts to cry again*

Miyoko: Sure, I wouldn't mind you guys staying here. *had a smile of warmth and satisfaction*

Fuyu: *glaring away* … *holds one hand*

Miyoko: *places her hand in Fuyu's blushing dark red* Uhmm ..

Fuyu: *bowing on knee then kisses her hand* Miyoko … allow _me _to serve you.

Miyoko: NO YOU COULDN'T ~! *looking with such determination*

Fuyu: *looking at her* But how else am I suppose to give my thanks to you for letting us stay here …

Miyoko: *blushing but looking down holding back tears* T-then I guess you must.

Fuyu: *puts on a head scarf with a toothpick in the mouth* .. Well, where's the mop?

Miyoko: _He looks so cute~! _In the closet …

Fuyu: *rolling up the pants and sleeves to the shirt* Come Inazuma, we have work to do.

Inazuma: YES SIR~! *gives a kitty face with delight*

Miyoko: *noticed the time* WAIT~! *both stop and turns around to look at her* It's only 2 in the morning, it's to early to do this now.

Fuyu: Oh, okay then. We will wait until you wake up.

Miyoko: Aren't you guys going to sleep? *walking towards the front room*

Fuyu: We don't sleep.

Inazuma: I DO~! *giving another kitty face with an adorable blush*

Fuyu: NO YOU DON'T~! *hits his head once more* YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET IN BED WITH HER~! *angry snarl*

Inazuma: But pretty lady is so cute, I want her~! *humping her leg*

Fuyu: *dragging him away from her* …. Go to rest Miyoko.

Miyoko: Are you sure your going to be okay?

Fuyu: *nods* Now rest.

Miyoko: Okay then, night. *blushing* …. *goes to sleep*

_Fuyu is on the roof looking up at the early morning sky with Inazuma in plushy form sleeping with Miyoko _


	3. Chapter 3

Feather 3~ _"Because I said so" _- Episode 3

Fuyu: *sitting in the window of the small house* …

Inazuma: Master, Pretty Lady wants us to come in and eat. *smiling up at his master in plushy form*

Fuyu: …

Inazuma: Master? *worried*

Fuyu: …. *closes eyes*

Inazuma: .. Okay, I'll tell her you won't eat right now.

Fuyu: …

[Inside]

Miyoko: Is he coming in to eat? *smiling*

Inazuma: No, Master is meditating.

Miyoko: Oh, okay then. I'll save his plate then. *smiling* Want to eat with me?

Inazuma: SURE PRETTY LADY~! *they both laughed and began eating*

Fuyu: *walking inside glaring at the two enjoying their breakfast together* …

Miyoko: *smiling at Fuyu* Good morning Fuyu-Kun~!

Fuyu: … *sits across from the two with eyes closed* … *sighs* FOOD.

Miyoko: *jumps up* RIGHT AWAY~! *grabs the plate for Fuyu and gives it to 'him'* Here you go, it's still hot~! *a bit scared as she steps back*

Fuyu: … *chows down the food* … *gets up and leaves back out the room*

Miyoko: W-what was that about Inazuma?

Inazuma: I don't know? Want me to go and check?

Miyoko: *looks at him and smiles* No, no, it's alright .. He'll tell us in time. So, what's you guys story away? How'd you guys end up in the park?

Inazuma: Oh, right. Well, I guess it's okay to tell you. Okay so as you already know, Master is a _suta. _So when one, comes down to Earth .. It means a human left behind a guardian angel for them. Did someone that loved you dearly pass recently?

Miyoko: *held her chest and began tearing up* Y-yes. M-my father passed three months ago. *tears began streaming down her face* ….

Inazuma: *continues* I'm sorry for your lost, but .. That is why Master is here, Master is here to protect and fight for you, Master has always been assigned to you since birth, why? I don't know, it's just that every one has one, but the sad thing is, most don't meet their _**suta **_until they are dead. *sighs but returns that sigh with a grin* Well, your lucky to have Master here now, I know it's difficult right now, but Master really does care a lot about you and making sure your happy.

Miyoko: *blushing* R-really?

Inazuma: Yup, and I'ma make sure of it~! *gives a thumbs up*

Miyoko: *whipping her tears* Awww, thank you Inazuma~! *hugs him*

Inazuma: You can just call me Ina pretty lady~! *laughing while being hugged*

Miyoko: Ahahahaha, okay then~!

Inazuma: Oh, I almost forgot, you know how Master's name is Fuyu right. Do you know how master got that name?

Miyoko: No, how? *looks at him*

Inazuma: Master's last time coming to Earth, dealt with another young female around your age and got abused, but something that came from that was that Master was born in the winter and is one out of four STRONGEST IMMORTAL sutas out there. Even though Master was mistreated, it's been hard for Master to trust anyone, or come attached to them in a way that Master would feel loved.

Miyoko: *thinking awful thoughts of what may have happened to Fuyu* So why do you call him Master all the time?

Inazuma: Every _suta _have's one, I'm what you call a '_Chaoimi' _I have the form of what appears to be a human, and an adorable form that no one can resist! *gives a kitty smile while winking and sticking out his tongue* HEHE!

Miyoko: He must feel awful .. Being hurt, what .. What ever happened to the girl he was protecting?

Inazuma: She died in a car accident, Master was almost exiled from _The skies above_ because as a _suta _they are suppose to care for their human regardless of how they treat them, and Master wanted to her dead anyway. But Master got another chance when your father passed on, and Master got you to tend to now.

Miyoko: So, if I die before my time, .. Fuyu-Kun will be exiled?

Inazuma: Yup, Master already doesn't care for being kicked out.

Miyoko: I .. I .. I have to talk to him. *gets up and goes searching for Fuyu*

Inazuma: *smiles* Okay, I'll just finish your food then~!

[Searches everywhere but then realized that Fuyu might be on the roof like 'he' was the night before.]

Miyoko: Fuyu? *struggling to get to the rooftop*

Fuyu: ? *turns and helps her up* ! *blushing at the sight of Miyoko* ….. *quickly looks away and returns to laying down looking up at the sky* … I hate it there …

Miyoko: *sitting next to Fuyu* Why do you say that?

Fuyu: …. I just do .. I don't want to be immortal … seeing people die .. Is .. Sad.

Miyoko: *looking at Fuyu while the wind blows on the both of them* …. Oh.

Fuyu: What are you doing up here? *eyeing over towards her while twirling the toothpick around it the mouth* …

Miyoko: I wanted to know .. Why .. You always look so sad. Did I do anything wrong?

Fuyu: Yeah, you did.

Miyoko: What is it? Please tell me!

Fuyu: You .. Get … on my nerves.

Miyoko: !

Fuyu: With all your 'so-called' being nice to people all the time.

Miyoko: B-But .. I am nice.

Fuyu: B.S. You don't have to lie to me, anyways .. When I'm out here .. Just leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered by humans … especially ignoring human girls .. *Fuyu's red eyes began gleaming like crystals in the sun* …

Miyoko: *blushing still looking at Fuyu* … Your eyes.

Fuyu: What?

Miyoko: Your eyes are so … adorable … *blushing bright red*

Fuyu: Go away …. *turns over on the side of the stomach*

Miyoko: B-but why?

Fuyu: Because … I said so. *blushing while still turned away from her*

Miyoko: ….. *leaves the rooftop*

Fuyu: *turns back over on the back and continues to look up at the sky* Hmp. Stupid human girl …. Why the hell do I like you so much. Ugh …. I hate this feeling … one day … you'll live to see your knight and shinning armor come … until then … I'm taking his spot …... Because _I _said so.


	4. Chapter 4

Feather 4~ _"Oh my GOD, more trouble for me!" _-Episode 4

[The next morning Miyoko took off sick for the day to try and get to know Fuyu better, even though it's weird for such a shy girl to try and become outgoing towards a 'pretty boy']

Miyoko: *shyly walking with Fuyu* I .. I told Inazuma to stay at the house ..

Fuyu: Yeah, I've noticed the little trouble marker isn't around to cause me hell.

Miyoko: W-would you like a ice-cream cone?

Fuyu: Never had one. *gives a blank look*

Miyoko: Okay, well I recommend you getting one, they are delicious~! *smiling warmly*

Fuyu: *looking away blushing* ….. Oh. Miyoko: *walks over to a ice-cream vender* One strawberry and one vanilla please. *pays for both of the ice-creams*

Fuyu: ….

Miyoko: *smiling* Here you go! *gives Fuyu the vanilla one*

Fuyu: …. *takes a bit* … Cold. Yet, creamy and tasty, such a delight.

Miyoko: Glad you like it. *began licking on hers*

Fuyu: … Th- … Thank you. *copies Miyoko licking the ice-cream*

Miyoko: Sure no problem. *smiling*

Fuyu: … So, they come in different favors?

Miyoko: Yup! Almost any favor possible~!

Fuyu: I see. *licked it until the cone part came along* ….. *began eating it and blushing at the same time*

Miyoko: *had ice-cream on the side of her lip*

Fuyu: *looking at the spot of ice-cream on the side of her lip* ….. You …

Miyoko: Something wrong? *looking a bit confused*

Fuyu: *blushing* You got some ice-cream on the side of your face …

Miyoko: *tries to get it off on the opposite side* Here?

Fuyu: *tries pointing* No .. other side.

Miyoko: *doesn't get it off* Here?

Fuyu: Let me. *licks it off*

Miyoko: *blushing bright red* !

Fuyu: *looking into her eyes lustfully*

Miyoko: You .. Licked me.

Fuyu: Yum. *goes in to kiss her*

Miyoko: *caught in the moment* ! *blushing brightly*

Fuyu: *about to kiss her until a peddle from a rose smacks Fuyu dap on the check making it red* ….. Bastard. *looks up in the sky and sees that they both have been watched*

Mystery Girl #1: FUYU~! YOU ARE TO BE MY HUSBAND~! *jumps down and lands right on top of Fuyu making them both fall to the ground*

Mystery Girl #2: BACK OFF HE'S MINE~! *gusts off wind began to fill the air*

Mystery Girl #3: HI FUYU~! *kitty glomps Fuyu* I MISS YOU~!

Fuyu: …. Natsu. GET OFF OF ME~! *pushes her off*

Natsu: FUYU~! WHO IS THIS HUMAN GIRL? *glaring at Miyoko* [(Natsu: Japanese: meaning "Summer")] [She has blonde hair, size 'D' boobs, with a tank top on, shorts on, and converses]

Ochiru: I am Ochiru, nice to meet you~! *shacks Miyoko's hand and smiles* BACK OFF NATSU~! *pushes her away from Fuyu* [(Ochiru: Japanese: meaning "Fall")] [She has brown hair, size 'C' boobs, with a summer like dress on with flats, and glasses]

Haru: I miss you so much Fuyu~! *gives puppy eyes* Why did you leave me big brother? [(Haru: Japanese: meaning "Spring")] [She has green hair, size 'A' boobs, a t-shirt and shorts, with sandals on]

Fuyu: WHY ARE YOU HERE? *getting very irritated*

Ochiru: Getting pissed Fuyu sweetie? *holding Fuyu in her arms*

Natsu: UNHAND HIM YOU PEZINT~! *smacks Ochiru*

Haru: DON'T TOUCH BIG SISTER~! *gets into the fight as well*

Miyoko: ! *blank look*

Fuyu: *holds out a hand and smiles at Miyoko* Let's go. *a calm sweet voice*

Miyoko: *blushing* Okay.

Natsu: AND JUST ARE _WE _GOING FUYU? *glaring angry at Fuyu and Miyoko*

Ochiru: YEAH~! *does the same*

Haru: Yeah. *tries and copy the same look*

Fuyu: Away from you jerks.

Natsu: ! B-But~! MY LOVE~! *chasing them*

Fuyu: HOLD ON~! *grabs Miyoko and puts her on the back while dashing through the air*

Miyoko: *closing her eyes* THIS IS FAST~!

Fuyu: *dashing and sliding on ice made in the air for them to escape on* …

*The Girls followed behind them*

Natsu: GET BACK HERE~! *her hazel eyes turned completely yellow and started melting away the ice that Fuyu made to slide on*

Fuyu: *manages to escape the fall still with Miyoko on the back with her eyes closed and holding on for dear life*

Ochiru: OH NO YOU DON'T~! *gives a smile and holds two fingers together and blows into them to make a huge wind storm*

Fuyu: *gets Miyoko off the back and quickly blocked the attack with a wall of ice eyes turned completely sky blue*

Miyoko: ! *blushing while sitting their on the ground looking up at Fuyu*

Fuyu: ! *turns and quickly attacks Haru who was trying to do a sneak attack with plants attacking Miyoko* Nice try Haru.

Miyoko: ! *turns and is surprised*

Haru: NO FAIR BIG BROTHER~! *smiling while sticking out her tongue*

Fuyu: ENOUGH~! *hurtles into a ball and uses one of five special attacks everything around Fuyu turns white and a bluish aura forms around and uses it with full strength to blast each girl away in a different direction*

Miyoko: !

Fuyu: *pulls Miyoko's hand and runs away back home*

Natsu: THIS ISN'T OVER FUYU~! *clutching her hands together*

Haru: Big brother really likes that human girl~! *smiling*

Ochiru: Yeah, he never did anything like that for any of us before.

Natsu: We MUST RETRIEVE OUR BELOVED FUYU BACK FROM THIS WITCH~!

Ochiru: Right~! *nods*

Haru: Agreed~! *giggles*

[Back at home]

Miyoko: What was that all about? *confused while they all sat in the small living room*

Fuyu: …. They are crazy … don't listen to any of them.

Inazuma: What? The other three _sutas _are here? Why master?

Fuyu: I don't know. But .. If I must fight for internally for .. Miyoko … *blushing* Then … I will.

Miyoko: *blushing* No, I don't want you hurt anymore today. Please, your scaring me.

Fuyu: Shut up … I have to protect you DAMNIT~! This is great … more trouble for me … *sighs*

Inazuma: Do you think the members from _The Skies Above _sent them to get you back?

Fuyu: No shit Sherlock … *rolling eyes at him*

Inazuma: I'm sorry Master.

Fuyu: Don't be ….. I just have to think of a plan ….

Inazuma: We can't stay in hiding forever Master.

Fuyu: I know.

Inazuma: So what do we do?

Fuyu: I don't know.

Miyoko: Why not try and become friends with them?

Fuyu: …. Not a chance in hell, you must really have a death wish.

Miyoko: Huh? *looking confused*

Fuyu: Why do you think we are called IMMORTAL SUTAS? IMMORTAL!

Miyoko: *tearing up* I .. I'm sorry.

Fuyu: *calms down a bit* ….. It's not you …

Miyoko: …..

*There was a loud explosion outside the house*

Fuyu: There here …..

Miyoko: !

Fuyu: *getting in a fighting pose* … COME ON~!

The Girls: *bust through the front door* FUYU~!

Fuyu: *smirking* You know .. Your gonna have to pay for that.

Natsu: NICE TRY WENTCH~! BUT FUYU IS MINE~!

Ochiru: NO, MINE~!

Haru: HARU'S~! *numbing on Fuyu's leg*

Fuyu: UGH~! *nose bleed*

Miyoko: *crying* MY HOUSE~!


End file.
